A Panther Calls
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Chris all he wanted was a nice and perfect life. But when his parents die in a tragic car accident, he now knows in order to get help, he needs the panther and learns that sometimes life isn't all that perfect.


Introduction:

Okay so usually this would either involve my spiritual therapy animal friends or Disney, but this time however things are about to change. You see ever since I saw A Monster Calls, I knew this was the perfect time to do my own version of the story but instead of a monster, it will have a panther. Now don't worry, this isn't the last time you will see either my spiritual therapy animal friends or Disney, it's just I needed a break from them but you will see them in the future that I can promise you. But until then, enjoy my very first original story.

Chapter 1: How It All Started

Everyone has a purpose in life because they know if they can put their minds to it, the possibilities are endless.

That is except for Chris because well he really hasn't had any luck with life really at all.

That's because ever since his parents died in a car crash when he was only a kid, he felt devastated and with no other family members to look after and care for him, he just wandered into a forest and just wanted to be alone.

At first while he was in the forest, he was just getting used to it but after a while, he got used to it and has been there ever since.

But while he was alone, he just wished that someone or something would help him go through this rough time.

Now what he didn't know was that a mysterious creature was watching him and he could the answer Chris has been waiting for.

Chapter 2: The Panther Arrives

One morning, Chris was just enjoying the beauty of the forest when suddenly he thought someone was watching him but when he looked around, there was literally not a thing.

He knew whoever was watching him, it better not attack or kill him but what he didn't know was that the mysterious creature wasn't going to attack or kill him but rather help him.

That night, Chris was enjoying a fire that he started by himself and it felt good to be warm.

But just then a mysterious creature came to him with 4 feet of claws, blue eyes, and a body that's twice the size of a black panther.

It then said "Hello Chris, i've been waiting for you for a long time."

"Wait who are you and how do you know my name?" Chris then asked

"Well i'm the panther and i've been watching for ever since the day your parents died in a car accident and ever since then, i've seen that you may need a chance to reenter civilian life." the panther then said

"So what happens when i'm in the civilian world?" Chris then said

"Well I will be telling you four stories and from there, you will be able to get used to civilian life." the panther then said

And so without wasting another minute, the panther left without saying another word and Chris knew for the first time since the tragic car accident, he has to come back to civilian life.

Chapter 3: Chris Gets Discovered

The next morning, Chris was in the woods when all of a sudden, a forest ranger saw him.

Now apparently the ranger was male with green eyes, black hair, and he was literally tall.

He didn't know what to say so he offered to help him.

At first Chris was nervous but then accepted the offer and for the first time since the day he lost his parents in a tragic car accident, he was finally going to be an a house and with a family and maybe just maybe they could accept him as part of their family.

Chapter 4: Chris In A House

When Chris was finally in the house, he really hasn't been in a home pretty much at all.

It took him a while but once he was use to it, he was thankful to be home.

While Chris was in bed sleeping, the ranger who found him was actually Mark Johnson because he's been looking for him ever since the tragic car accident.

He knew that once he finally found Chris, he would help him find his purpose in life and maybe help confront his past.

"Man, am I glad to find him because i'm sure he'll get use to be here." he then said to himself

Chapter 5: The Samurai

The next day, Chris decided to see if the panther was ready for him.

When he arrived, the panther then said, "Oh Chris what a surprise to see you."

"Well this forest ranger found me and for the first time since my parents died, I actually got to be in a house." Chris then said

"So you ready for the story?" the panther then asked

"Yes." Chris then replied

"Well then, have you ever wondered what makes a man so brave? Well in China, there was the one that would conquer fear. That legend is The Samurai.

Long ago in ancient China, there lived an ordinary man named Junjie Chan.

He was just like most of the men living in the country back then but he was quite different because well he just wanted to be a hero.

But one day however fate would change all of that.

It all began when a dragon attacked and burned a village and the army couldn't stop it at all.

When the general heard about what happened, he then told the emperor about it and knew in order to stop this dragon, there must be a man worthy of being a hero.

And so the search began.

They searched all over the place and they thought they couldn't find anyone but surprisingly they found Junjie.

They knew he could be the answer so they asked him if he was ready to be brave.

He then accepted the offer and so without wasting time, he was getting ready to confront the dragon.

He was all set with armour, a shield, and the enchanted blade armed with magic.

Once he was set, he then went to find and confront the dragon.

When he found the dragon, he then warned it that if he continues this madness, it will end now.

But the dragon ignored his offer and so Jenjie putted the blade through it's heart and the dragon was finally done for good.

When the emperor heard the news, he knew Jenjie was the one and he made the right choice.

And so thanks to him, China was finally safe all thanks to the legendary samurai.

You see Chris, sometimes being brave is all it takes to confront your fears.

Now since you're finally in a home, I will be telling you the next 3 stories and hopefully life will be just fine for you in the human world."

And so, the panther left and Chris knew he would be back for the next story so he planned when he would come back.

Chapter 6: Chris In A Human Town

The next morning, Mark took Chris to the town to hopefully help him get used to a town.

While in the town, Chris had flashbacks of when he and his parents were once in a town and man if only his parents were here right now, he would be just fine.

Mark knew Chris had his inner demons so he decided to help him find his old childhood home and hopefully he would understand him a little better.

When they got back, Chris then went outside and he knew the panther would come for him so thankfully he was prepared.

Chapter 7: The Greedy Man

Once Chris arrived, the panther then said "So Chris, I see that you've been ready for my presence and that's good because it shows that you want me and the stories."

"Well also because well I was in the town and then I started having flashbacks of my past." Chris then said

"Oh well i'm sure your past must've shown you something. So ready for the next story?" the panther then said and asked

"Yes." Chris then replied

"Have you ever wondered what makes people bad? Well there are a lot of reason but there is one: Greed.

Now yes not a lot of people can be pretty greedy but there once lived a man who has so greedy that the consequences he had to go through were so rough his new name would be The Greedy Man.

Once upon a time, there lived a man who was just like an ordinary man.

Now at first he would always care about the things that would always matter to him.

But all that would change however when fate would change his life and not in a good way.

It all started when he was influenced the wrong way by a corrupt politician and things would never be the same ever again.

Ever since then, he wouldn't care about anything anymore and even worse, he wouldn't even care about the people that he once loved.

It was so bad that even the kingdom had to intervene and so the damage was already done.

Ever since then, the kingdom knew if corrupt politicians would come to influence their citizens the wrong way, they would pay and so they made new rules that from now on, no corrupt politicians would be allowed in the kingdom.

And so you see Chris, don't ever let any bullshit politician ever influence you the wrong way.

So i'll be back to tell you the next 2 stories and I would totally recommend you being prepared."

When the panther left, Chris knew he can't trust corrupt politicians at all.

Chapter 9: Chris Confronts The Past

The very next day, Mack helped Chris find his old childhood home and he hoped to learn a little more about him.

They searched all over the place but once they found it, Chris hoped it wouldn't be damaged too much.

Once Chris was inside the house, he really didn't know what to say because he hasn't been in this house ever since his parents died in the tragic car accident.

Mark knew doing this would help Chris because he wanted to know what it was like in the house.

Just then, Chris went upstairs and hoped everything wasn't affected.

When he arrived, he couldn't believe it because nothing hasn't been touched or affected at all.

Mark then saw his old room and knew this means a whole lot to him so he then decided to help Chris pack up his old room and for the first time, Chris was actually helping him.

When they were done and all loaded up, Chris saw his childhood home and waved it goodbye for the last time.

Sure it was only to see what has changed but at least Chris knows his parents didn't forget the memories.

Chapter 10: The Children And The House

Once they were home, Mark knew Chris needed some time off so he leted him to go outside.

When outside, Chris then decided to see the panther and see what story would he tell next.

When Chris arrived, the panther then said, "Well Chris I heard that you just got done being in your childhood home."

"Well yes and honestly, I can't believe it really hasn't changed a whole lot and I was in my old room." Chris then said

"Then that means that you finally were able to remember what life was like before you lost his parents. So you ready for my stories?" the panther then said and asked

"Yes I am." Chris then said

"So usually I would tell you 1 story but today I will tell you 2 stories because well it's just easier that way.

Have you ever wondered what makes a family perfect? Children because well they just want to be themselves. But what would happen if those children would worry about the future. That's what happens to The Children.

Now once upon a time, there lived a family that had 5 children 3 boys and 2 girls.

They were just fine and since they would never get in trouble, life was just fine for all of them.

But sadly and unfortunately, that would never last forever.

It all began when the mother and father decided to vote in the presidential election.

Now the both of them had equal views on this and that and they wouldn't let their views interfere at all.

They knew voting a Democrat was necessary so they voted and knew sure it may not win the election but at least their votes mattered.

But on the night of the election, the republican won and well from that point forward, they would refuse to talk about the results with their children at all.

The next day at school, the children didn't even hear about the election because and get this even the teachers refused to talk about.

So for the children, at least they know their parents and teachers would rather talk about anything else than the election results.

As for the parents, they knew not talking to their children about the election was the right choice and thankfully things were just fine at home.

So you see Chris sometimes when things don't go your way, I suggest you don't talk or even mention it.

Alright so for the next story, have you ever wondered what makes a home so perfect?

Well, it can have a family and lots of furniture and for this one particular home, it would live on as The House.

Now a long time ago, there lived a house and like most homes back then, it was just fine the way it was.

But all that would change quite possibly forever.

It all began when a massive wildfire started and most of the homes had no choice but to stand their ground.

But the house was surprisingly not affected probably because the fire didn't touch it at all.

Now as for the rest of the houses, well sadly they were burned down and never recovered.

You see Chris sometimes not all homes are the same but some can even survive a fire.

Well I hoped you enjoyed the stories and since you have a home, my time is over."

"Wait before you go, thank you for helping me." Chris then said

"Anytime Chris, i'm glad I was able to help you."

And so the panther left and Chris knew he would help the ones that needed him the most.

Chapter 11: What Happened Next

After the panther helped him, Chris was finally able to live in the human world and from there on, he was finally able to see the town without any trouble.

As for Mark, he then found a girlfriend and got married and Chris was glad for him.

Chris knew if his parents were here right now, none of this would ever happen at all but he knows they're always proud of him.

Epilogue

Alright so there you go that concludes my first original story and honestly I might do more of them because it's time for me to go outside the boundaries and man after this story it's clear doing this was a great idea.


End file.
